wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Overview Timeline (1983: Doomsday)
Simplified and abridged version of the General Timeline for 1983: Doomsday. For a detailed report of Sept 26, 1983 Doomsday And this takes you back to Back to Main Page ---- September 19, 1983 P.O.D. *Colonel Gennady Akrimov replaces Col. Stanislav Petrov as watch officer at the Serpukhov-15 bunker near Moscow. Sept. 26, 1983 – 00:40 GMT+3 (Moscow Time) * Akrimov's bunker's computers mistakenly indicate that US missiles are heading toward the Soviet Union. He does not realize that it is a glitch, and nuclear war erupts between the USSR and USA, quickly spreading to China, NATO and the Warsaw Pact nations - 3000 nuclear weapons in all. * EMPs (electro-magnetic pulses) from airburst weapons destroy some 70% of the electronics across the Northern Hemisphere. * Final death toll on the first day: 1.53 billion people. September 1983-December 1983 : Aftermath General Overview * Fallout, fires, starvation, dehydration, disease, etc. adds another 700 million to the death toll. * No "nuclear winter": cloud patterns return to normal by mid-October. * Much of North America, Europe, the Soviet Union, and China are uninhabitable. North America U.S. * President Reagan is transferred to the Mount Weather command bunker. Vice-President George Bush is relocated to the Greenbrier Hotel facility. *Hawaiian government taken over by farm labor union. Because of its small size, Hawaii is the only US state with a functioning government covering the entire state. *All over the former US, though, regional and local governments are in the process of forming provisional governments in the name of their states. Alaska, the first state hit, struggles with an isolated government in Juneau. Cuba * Havana and Santiago hit. Surviving government officials advise migration to Central or South America. Central America * Nicaraguan Civil War spills into . South America * No direct attacks in South America, but breakdowns in trade and civil unrest have taken their toll. Some fallout along the northern coast. * Argentina suspends presidential elections. * Some guerrillas in Colombia achieve a stronger position due to the unrest. * Almost completely dominated by oil exports to the US, Venezuela's economy collapses. Oceania * Australia and New Zealand are still largely intact. * Governing Committee established for both halves of . Asia *Separatist uprisings shake parts of Indonesia. Suharto regime withdraws from peripheral regions. *GAM (Acehnese separatist) commander Hosein di Tiro regroups loyal GAM units in Banda Aceh, where they start to fight for control of the city. Europe * In Portugal, a provisional government is established at Punta Delgada in the Azores. * 100,000 British refugees flee to Ireland. Parliament takes emergency measures to contain civil disorder. * 4 weeks after DD, British Privy Councilor Gordon Wilson integrates Northern Irish regiments into the Irish Armed Forces, laying the foundations for the future Celtic Alliance. Soviet Union * Initial estimates place death toll at 260 million. Very few officials survive, leaving the remaining population in anarchy. * People and institutions in Siberia and the Russian Far East have survived Doomsday much better than Europe and Central Asia. Middle East * Israel and Jordan are hit yet retain organized government. Syria is hit and descends into anarchy. Egypt is not hit but falls to Islamist revolution. 1984: Desperation *"Nuclear summer": nitrogen oxides and a reduced ozone layer raise temperatures to an average high of 10-25 F (5-14 C) over normal. North America US *April 23rd: Reagan and Bush leave the US to head for Australia. * May 5th: They leave. Reagan makes it safely to Hawaii. * May 6th: Reagan's plane crashes into the South Pacific after leaving Hawaii. * George Bush reaches Brisbane and establishes the American Provisional Administration in Canberra. Canada *A new government arises in the sparsely hit Atlantic Provinces. Oceania * By November, Australia and New Zealand have aligned and in some cases combined key branches of government. South America *Argentina absorbs Uruguay and proclaims the United American Republic. *FARC, M-19 and EPL guerrillas reach a ceasefire with the Colombian government. Asia *Siberia and the Russian Far East form the Union of Soviet Socialist Siberia. Siberia begins massive reconstruction project. Europe *Some RAF units return to the UK from the Falkland Islands. They evacuate a few survivors to South Africa. 1985: Puzzling Pieces *Two years after Doomsday, starvation has killed another 200 million people. Cannibalism, roving gangs, anarchy, clan warfare, and warlordism continue to make efforts at civil government unsuccessful. *In a few regions, surviving nations and remaining governing bodies reluctantly start cooperating with neighbours. *Radiation has spread to Brazil, southern Africa and northern Australia. These areas suffer little permanent damage, but violent weather and the destruction of trade cause hardship. * n government relocates in Limon. Europe *The provincial government of the Spanish Canary Islands, together with the POLISARIO rebels in Western Sahara, form the País del Oro (Golden Land) government, a successor to Spain. *The Irish government produces the principal agreements for the Celtic Alliance. The Scottish islands come under further stress due to refugees from the Glasgow area. Oceania *The existing ANZUS defence pact between the USA, Australia and New Zealand is modified and extended. All remaining American and NATO forces placed under ANZUS command. *On June 1st, the ANZUS "Gathering Order" tells all able units to gather in Australian, New Zealand and Hawaiian waters. The Benjamin Franklin and Nimitz are recovered. *The American Provisional Authority and Samoa's Governing Committee agree to share power in American Samoa. Asia *GAM gains control over the Banda Aceh. *In October, GAM re-establishes a Sultanate Government under Hosein di Tiro and institutes Islamic law. Africa * The loss of American, European and Soviet aid has plunged most of the African nations into chaos and starvation. * The economy of South Africa collapses. The white minority hoards food and fuel, provoking rioting. * August 17th: The ANC rescues Nelson Mandela from prison, but he soon dies in a bombing raid in Pretoria. South America *November: Eruption of Ruiz volcano Colombia causes landslides, which are made worse by the lack of infrastructure. 1986: The Celts emerge from the radioactive mist *March 20th: Celtic Alliance formed to replace the UK and the Irish Republic. The Alliance claims sovereignty over the UK and dependencies. * Election year in Colombia. Barco unseats conservative Belisario Betancur in a landslide. Both candidates share the intention to build a South American economic bloc. *British refugees and displaced English from South Africa and Zimbabwe found the Anglo-African state of in Port Elizabeth. *New Samoan constitution is ratified. Elections held in May; the United Fono first meets in September. 1987 *In Hawaii, the assassination of Governor Goldblatt sparks a new round of intense civil war. *Most English speaking Caribbean islands form the East Caribbean Federation. * becomes a kingdom under King John (formerly Governor John, Viscount Dunrossil). *Failed truce in Costa Rica between Sandinista, Contra, and Limónese (Government) factions. *Egypt attacks Israel. Israel launches the last nuclear attack to date, destroying Egypt's Islamist government. 1988 * George Bush and ANZUS troops restore order in Hawaii. Power transferred to a military committee answerable to the American Provisional Administration. *October 5th: Chilean De facto President Augusto Pinochet Ugarte is defeated in a national plebiscite which sought to renew his mandate. 1989 *August 17th: The remaining loyal provinces of Indonesia form the Islamic Indonesian Islands League - I.I.I.L. *November 7: The military supervises elections to bring a democratically elected government back to Hawaii. *Sandinistas occupying Costa Rica's Central Valley sever ties with the Nicaraguan government. 1990: Out of Chaos Comes Order *January: Harry Kim is peacefully sworn in as Hawaii's new governor. Kim appoints Andrew Pi'ikoi Kawananakoa, a royal claimant and leader of a civil war faction, as Lieutenant Governor. Food riots in Maui. *February 21st: The Sultanate of Brunei- Sarawak, comprising East Malaysia, Brunei, and Northern Kalimantan, declares itself independent. Europe *Cape Verde joins with the Portuguese Interim Government. *June: The first small aid convoy arrives at the Azores from Brazil. *September 26th: Governments of Iceland and Norway create the Nordic Union comprising Iceland, parts of Norway, Faroe Islands, Svalbard and Bouvet. Swedish and Danish survivors, including some royals, settle in the union. South America * The Andean Nations Pact (PAN) becomes the Andean Union (UA), a free market agreement between Venezuela, Colombia, Ecuador, Peru and Bolivia. * Barco in Colombia is succeeded by Liberal candidate Luis Carlos Galán. Galán easily defeats Patriotic Union candidate Carlos Pizarro and Conservative Rodrigo Lloreda. * Mario Vargas Lleras is elected president in Peru, succeeding Alan García. 1991: Voyage of Discovery *A depleted ozone layer takes its toll. Sunburns begin in southern Australia after only a few minutes' exposure. Sunscreen now is a top priority in the surviving nations. *A general rise in temperatures and an increase in UV-radiation also occur. *The USS Benjamin Franklin is re-fitted by the Royal Australian Navy and sent on a worldwide intelligence gathering mission, which lasts until August 1992. **Along the west coast of the US, the situation is "medieval". Estimated population of the US less than 10 million. **Contact made with western US, the Canadian Remnant, the Azores, Pais del Oro, Ireland, and the Nordic Union. **Global warming is depleting the northern ice cap. **China, Japan, and much of Asia are as "medieval" as the United States. **India has suffered mass starvation and disintegrated into numerous warlordships. *American Football League founded in Pago Pago. 1992 Northern Atlantic *January: Portuguese Interim Government establishes contact with other neighbors in the North Atlantic, beginning a period of renewed cooperation among old NATO members. Asia * Aceh claims all of Sumatra. GAM troops and the IIIL army fight to a two-week stalemate. Provisional border between Aceh and IIIL is established. *Pakistan invades and assumes control over the formally Indian- and Chinese-administrated areas of Kashmir. Oceania *A joint US/Australian team restores the LORAN radio navigation station on Marcus Island. *A US military conspiracy to desert and settle the North American coast is foiled in Hawaii. 1993 Europe *September 26: Remnants of Denmark and Sweden join the Nordic Union. Americas *Partido Urbano, a left-wing but anti-Sandinista localist movement, gains control over Alajuela, Costa Rica. Oceania *Canberra Conference: the ANZUS powers agree to transfer some former UK naval units to the Celtic Alliance. *The entire surviving population of the Bonin Islands (c. 600 Japanese) is evacuated to Maui. 1994 Europe *Existing Greek city-states form the . 1995 - End of an Age US/ Oceania *May 1: The American Provisional Administration formally ends. Bush encourages American expats to accept Australian citizenship. *Summer: The Continuity Act transfers American sovereignty to "a legitimate successor" to be "elected by the American people” in the future. *August 15th: Australia and New Zealand form Commonwealth of Australia and New Zealand" (ANZC or ANZ). *A third and final ANZUS-Treaty integrates "Gathering" forces into the ANZC military. *American Samoa, Micronesia and the Marshall Islands vote to join the ANZC; Hawaii and become associated states. * New Hawaiian Constitution restores the old monarchy under King Andrew I. 1996 *January 20: Andrew is crowned King of Hawaii and opens first Congress of the Free State. *March 30: Samoa, Micronesia, and Marshall Islands are formally incorporated into the ANZC. *April 22: Swains Island, the last territory under the US government, is transferred to Tokelau Islands (ANZC colony). 1997 *Experimental plant opened on Hawaii's Big Island to convert sugarcane into fuel. *Mid-year: Scottish sailors make contact with Kingdom of Cleveland on northwest coast of England. 1998 1999 * Surviving French overseas territories form the "Republic of the French Southern Territories " (R.T.A.), a successor to the French Republic. 2000 *The new Millennium begins without much fanfare. *April: Another ANZC recon mission of the world. Surveys made of the west coast of the United States, surviving European territories, Japan, and China. **New contact is made with Sri Lanka, Cyprus and Sicily. **Western US found to consist of scattered group of heavily fortified villages. Plant life is appearing in former desert areas. Radiation has dropped to low levels. *King John of dies and is succeeded by his wife Diana. 2001 *A joint European-South American team launches a new Odessey-class rocket from the Guiana Space Centre in Kouru, French Guiana. 2002 2003 *Twenty years after the war, some improvements in the climate and environment are noted. CO2 levels and accompanying temperatures have dropped. Ozone levels beginning to recover over the Antarctic, but are still dangerously low. Asia/Oceania: *India: In a short cease fire, warlords establish the Union Constitutional Council. Fighting starts again within weeks. *Bougainville invades and occupies the Solomon Islands. *March 3rd: territory declares itself independent, but the pledge is not recognized by other nations. *April 4th: Papua (Papua New Guinea and the western Papuan Provinces of Indonesia) become an associated territory of the ANZC. 2004 South America *Most South American states join the Confederación de America del Sur(CAS, SAC), an economic union formed to keep pace with the successful ANZC. Oceania *Prime Minister Paul Keating and the ANZC Parliament create a "World Census and Reclamation Bureau". Numerous missions are conducted to tally the population of the world. Temporary bases are established in many countries in the process. *Their findings: **Total World Population: 800 million, primarily in the Southern Hemisphere. **Chief causes of death: communicable disease, cancer, and starvation. **Infant mortality rate: 40% **60% or three out of five children die before reaching age five. **Average life-span: 38 years. **Literacy rates for those under 20 years of age: 2% (outside of ANZC, SAC, Nordic nations, Celtic Alliance). 2005 *Hawaii and the ANZC finally agree on how to divide the former American islands of the Pacific. 2006 U.S. *Several cities along the U.S. Pacific coast found the MSP - Municipal States of the Pacific in order to meet South American and ANZ conditions for receiving aid. South America *The SAC now consists of eight South American States. A new policy requires its members to have democratic governments, although this is interpreted very broadly. Africa *Conditions are mostly horrifying. *A joint ANZ-SAC force establishes a South African Provisional Government (the RZA) at Cape Town. 2007 *The ANZC Prime Minister initiates secret talks about re-establishing a League of Nations. Portuguese mediation is key to achieving South American cooperation. An acceptable plan is found by May 2007. Africa *The twin cities of Kinshasa and Brazzaville in former Zaire form a “Self–Defense Council”. Asia/Oceania *East Timor and Vanuatu are fully integrated into the ANZC. Europe and North America *What remains of the old NATO powers form the Atlantic Defense Community. 2008 – Dawn of a New Hope --- and a new, dark threat in Europe *ANZ PM Keating and other world leaders reveal their plans for a new UN-like organization in their New Year's Day addresses. *On September 26th: exactly 25 years Doomsday, representatives of most acknowledged nations meet at Canberra to sign the Foundation Charter of the League of Nations. *November 8th: The expanding Mafia state of Sicily officially declares the long-awaited blockade of all Mediterranean Sea territories under its control. *ADC, LoN, Aegean Federation and Suez Channel Zone troops are sent to the Sicily region. *November 11th: League of Nations SECGen orders an immediate emergency session to resolve the conflict. *December 9th with now sign of a back down the LoN asks the Celtic Alliance to intervene and the C.A.N Scimitar is dispatched to the region followed by the Aircraft carrier C.A.N Leeming... 2009 - Troubles Multiply * The League of Nations continues to expand its scope. In January, it takes over the Guiana Space Centre. In March, the new Red Cross is founded in Geneva. North America * Australian aircraft cease to report after flying over the east coast of the old United States. * Mexico's Good Friday Riots bring two new parties, the PAN and the PRD, to power. The parties change their names to the Partido Conservatívo and the Partido Democrático, respectively. *June: a successful MSP expedition makes contact with the , , and the . * makes contact with the Celtic Alliance. Southeast Asia * In March, Indonesians adopt a new constitution. Oceania * On February 12, Hawaii's Governor Lingle resigns due to skin cancer. Africa *New Britain has proposed an African Economic Community to engender wealth production in all of Southern Africa. 2010 - Picking Up the Pieces and a New America South America *February 27th: An 8.8-magnitude earthquake occurs in , triggering a tsunami over the Pacific and killing 497. The earthquake is one of the largest in recorded history. *Brazilian presidential candidate José Serra (PSDB) is assassinated. Central America *An earthquake in kills well over 200,000 people, leaving more than one million people homeless. Europe * . *28th May 2010: The Kingdom of Cleveland votes not to become part of the . *2010 FIFA World Cup. *The Spanish Republic and Pais del Oro unite to form the . North America *The Pacific Baseball League begins its inaugural season in the Municipal States of the Pacific. *February 27 - March 7: . *April 1, 2010: Compact Day. *On July 4th The Americana Games are held in Charleston, Virginia. *On July 4th, the reveals that it is the successor to the old United States. *The planned and are announced. Asia * . Africa *The . 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 Category:1983: Doomsday